Last breath
by Souhatier
Summary: Soltó un grito tan desgarrador que el propio mundo se partió en dos y llovió como nunca antes.


_Tras una charla intensiva facebookiense (?) He decidido hacer un drabble-oneshot sobre esta pequeña (y esperemos que no pase) oportunidad que tiene Mashima de destrozarnos el corazón :'(_

 **Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, créditos a Hiro Mashima._

* * *

 _—Juvia, cuando todo esto acabe... —Suspiró, mirando el abierto paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos. — Te diré mi respuesta._

Había sido el momento más feliz de su vida. Sabía perfectamente que Gray le daría una oportunidad; algo en su interior se lo decía. Quizás estaba demasiado nerviosa por esa cuestión que no se percató de que la batalla no sería nada fácil. END era el enemigo y Gray quería destruirlo, ¿quién le aseguraría a ella que su querido Gray-sama sobreviviría? Nadie. Aunque, como siempre, guardaba esperanzas de que lo hiciera.

No. Ella sabía que su Gray-sama iba a vivir tras la batalla, que se casarían juntos y tendrían millones de hijos.

Vale, quizás eso fuera producto de sus alocadas imaginaciones pero... sí. Gray le diría que sí y podrían estar juntos. Pero eran sólo suposiciones, ¿no? ¿Cómo saber que END era el mejor amigo de Gray? ¿Cómo afrontar esa verdad?

Natsu era END y eso no cambiaría nada. No podían recuperar a su amigo y ella jamás podría revivir a los muertos. Nadie podía.

—Gr... Gray-sama. —Susurró, aunque fue tan ligero que el viento se llevó sus palabras, como si nunca las hubiera dicho.

—Juvia... —Gray miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos perlados ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. El propio Natsu había atacado a Gray, sin importarle nada. Era un monstruo sin raciocinio.

—Respire, Gray-sama. —Sus manos estaban temblando. Todo en Juvia temblaba sin cesar, sosteniendo la mano que Gray tenía alzada para ella. — Juvia...

Un último aliento. Una sola palabra que quedó en memoria de la maga de agua, pero con ella se desvaneció todo su ser. Por un instante, Juvia fue incapaz de sentir. Por tan solo un segundo, la Juvia de Phantom Lord había vuelto.

—Sí. —Esa era su respuesta.

Él había dicho que sí.

Después de todo, Gray la quería.

—Juvia le quiere, Gray-sama. —Él asintió, pero no volvió a parpadear. No volvió a suspirar, ni a llorar: sólo puso una corta sonrisa pero jamás cerró los ojos. Los tenía abiertos, mirando hacia Juvia por mucho que ya no la viera.

Y Juvia gritó.

Soltó un grito tan desgarrador que el propio mundo se partió en dos y llovió como nunca antes. Llovió, dejando que la sangre de ambos magos se deslizara por las baldosas de la zona, dejando que las lágrimas de Juvia se camuflaran con aquella tórrida lluvia. Fuerte, cargada de dolor y de ira. Frustración.

—Gray-sama. —Sólo podía mirar sus ojos. Ya no había alma en ellos, no había nada. Todo ese prófugo amor que, por un instante, Juvia aseguró haber visto en esa mirada, se esfumó de repente. Sólo quedaban ella y el dolor. Un sí que ya no valía, una palabra que ya no tenía sentido.

¿Qué era la vida sin Gray?

—Gray-sama. —Repitió. ¿Qué significaba aquella palabra? Ya nadie volvería a usar su nombre; quedaría en el olvido. Enterrado bajo tierra, junto con su cuerpo. Ya no quedaría nada de él, salvo un pequeño e imperceptible recuerdo que quedará tras varios años. Gray, el amor de su vida.

No.

Gray, su vida.

Su propia vida, porque ¿quién era Juvia sin Gray-sama? No era nadie. Un cuenco vacío: sin emociones.

Daría su vida porque él viviera, incluso si así tuviera que vivir mil infiernos. Ver una vez más la sonrisa del mago de hielo.

Él no merecía tanto dolor. Él jamás mató a nadie.

Ella sí. Juvia lo había hecho en sus tiempos en Phamtom Lord y nadie la había castigado hasta ahora. Pero era demasiado. Su castigo había sido la muerte de Gray y eso no podía soportarlo, no podía imaginar volver a Fairy Tail sin agarrarse al brazo de Gray, diciéndole cosas bonitas y él rechazándola.

Quería ser rechazada, quería ser maltratada. Todo, pero no sin él.

Volvió a clavar la mirada en los ojos abiertos de él, intentando encontrar alguna señal de vida.

Sólo quedaba un sí vacío con una mano alzada, pegada a la de Juvia. Sólo le quedaba el sí, porque ya no tenía nada más de él.

* * *

 _:( Si Mashima me hace esto en el manga, me muero. Igual que ahora, buaaa._


End file.
